This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems often employ one or more servos to control vent door positions. Each servo includes a motor that drives a gear train, which in turn moves a door to a desired position. A controller connected to the servo determines and controls the position of the door based on feedback from the servo. The feedback can be in the form of a pulse pattern generated at a pulse pattern plate mounted on an output gear of the servo.
Current for the battery and the servo motor is supplied by two different sources. For example, the motor receives current from a motor driving circuit of the controller and the pulse pattern plate receives current from a battery that is external to the servo. This arrangement requires two wire lines and harnesses between the motor and the driving circuit to conduct current to and from the motor, and at least one wire line or harness to connect the battery to the pulse pattern plate. The plurality of wire lines and harnesses contributes to manufacturing complexity and production costs.